To Kill a King
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de shadowglove] Mordred avait 14 ans quand Merlin et Morgana trouvèrent refuge sur l'Île des Druides, et Mordred tomba amoureux. Et puis, il assista à une rencontre secrète entre Merlin et Arthur qui déclencha ce qu'avait prédit le dragon : le début de la fin.


**Auteur :** shadowglove

 **Fic en vo :** To Kill a King (Tuer un roi) (/s/5255608/1/To-Kill-A-King)

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Disclaimer :** _Merlin_ n'est pas à moi, et l'histoire appartient à la fantastique shadowglove.

 **Pairings** : Mordred/Merlin non réciproque, Merlin/Arthur et Morgana/Gwen

 _ **NdA**_ _: Inspiré par l'incroyable Mordred/Merlin de babydracky sur LiveJournal_

* * *

Mordred avait quatorze ans quand Merlin et Morgana s'échappèrent de Camelot et que leur chemin les mena à l'Île des Druides.

De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Mordred avait quitté le royaume d'Uther, mais ces jours ne s'étaient jamais brouillés dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait de la douleur virulente dans son bras à cause de la blessure que lui avait infligée l'épée, il se souvenait de l'engourdissement de la fièvre qui prenait le dessus sur lui et il se souvenait de la présence réconfortante de Merlin, autour de lui tout ce temps. En dépit de la peur qui avait consumé le jeune garçon pendant ses jours de tourments au château, il s'était senti en sécurité parce que Merlin veillait sur lui et que la voix de Merlin dans sa tête l'apaisait comme rien ne l'avait jamais fait.

Morgana s'était aussi avérée être une alliée de taille, qui avait risqué sa propre vie pour sa liberté, puis avait convaincu le Prince héritier de prendre le risque de sauver Mordred de sa prison et de le faire sortir discrètement du château, pour le conduire vers les druides qui attendaient dans les bois profonds.

L'acte de compassion du Prince héritier de Camelot avait ébranlé toutes les croyances de Mordred, mais même s'il aurait toujours une dette envers Arthur, l'enfant ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Même alors que le blond avait dégainé son épée pour le protéger, Mordred lui en avait voulu parce qu'il savait que si Merlin avait risqué sa vie et était resté à ses côtés, l'homme, _Emrys,_ hésitait maintenant à le sauver.

Et il savait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que c'était à cause du prince. À l'instant où Arthur avait été impliqué, Merlin les avait presque laissés être découverts. Mordred avait utilisé la connexion télépathique qu'il avait avec Merlin et il avait senti à quel point son aîné _voulait désespérément_ aider mais ne le pouvait pas, parce qu'il sentait que c'était mieux pour _Arthur_ … Et il avait _haï_ Arthur. _Haï_ la façon dont Merlin choisirait sa vie plutôt que celle de Mordred.

Qu'est-ce que ce prince avait de si merveilleux ?

Et cependant, malgré tout, Merlin avait écouté les supplications de Mordred et était venu le sauver.

Mordred avait voulu que Merlin l'emmène à son peuple et que Merlin vienne avec lui ; cependant, il n'avait rien dit parce que le prince était là, et il n'avait fait que murmurer dans l'esprit de Merlin. Il avait essayé de montrer à son aîné que s'il restait là, il serait traqué comme Mordred était traqué, mais ses supplications avaient été interrompues par la sonnerie de la cloche… leur fuite avait été remarquée.

En quelques secondes, Arthur l'avait jeté sur un cheval et était monté derrière lui, s'enfuyant au galop après avoir ordonné à Merlin de retourner dans un endroit sûr pour qu'il ne soit pas suspecté.

Arthur avait emmené Mordred à son peuple, et Mordred avait été rendu à sa maison de l'Île des Druides. Là, il était en sécurité et il avait appris la magie ; il avait étudié avec plus de ferveur les textes et les rouleaux qui concernaient Emrys. Les druides avaient été surpris quand il avait demandé à apprendre à se battre aussi avec des armes et pas seulement avec sa magie, et ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un pour lui apprendre.

Il se dédia à ses études avec une ferveur qu'aucun enfant n'aurait dû avoir, apprenant comment tuer avec des armes forgées par les hommes et avec le pouvoir que renfermait son propre corps. Comme il avait été prédit avant sa naissance, Mordred était déjà en train de devenir le meilleur des druides et le meilleur guerrier parmi son peuple.

Et il n'était encore qu'un adolescent.

Mais personne ne pouvait comprendre son dévouement ou ses motivations.

Ils ne comprenaient pas que ce qu'il avait partagé avec Emrys avait été intime et profond, que leurs esprits et leurs âmes s'étaient touchés, que leurs magies avaient été connectées pendant son bref séjour à Camelot. Ç'a n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que Mordred avait pu expérimenter avant, et il brûlait de retrouver cette sensation, avec désespoir. Il désirait ce tournoiement de magie dans son ventre dès qu'Emrys lui parlait.

Mordred avait toujours eu la capacité de projeter ses pensées dans les esprits d'autres personnes et de les sentir, mais c'était la première fois que ç'avait été réciproque. _Enfin_ , il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour ne pas simplement égaler son potentiel et sa magie brute, mais pour clairement le _surpasser_.

Il savait que Merlin l'avait senti aussi, ce goût presque _addictif_ de leur magies combinées qui se coulait entre eux comme de la soie ; il savait que Merlin avait dû ressentir le même plaisir que lui. Et cependant, chaque nuit depuis son retour parmi son peuple, Mordred essayait de rouvrir le canal pour parler à Merlin, et, chaque nuit, Emrys l'ignorait, ignorait ses appels et ses supplications.

Mordred avait senti le désir qu'avait Merlin de lui répondre, mais il avait aussi senti ce sentiment se battre avec le désir de Merlin de protéger le prince, et même si Mordred ne comprenait pas ce que ce sentiment avait à voir avec l'autre, il comprenait que la raison pour laquelle Merlin l'abandonnait était Arthur.

Et ce ressentiment sombre contre le prince, qui reposait déjà dans le cœur de Mordred, continua à grandir et à s'envenimer.

Les nouvelles de l'emprisonnement de Morgana, parce qu'elle était une 'sorcière', arrivèrent aux oreilles horrifiées de Mordred des années plus tard, quand il avait quatorze ans, et il se souvint de la belle femme qui avait pris soin de lui comme une mère. Comment le Roi pouvait-il avoir l'intention d'exécuter sa propre pupille ?

Mordred, la fureur enracinée en lui, dit à Merlin qu'il retournait à Camelot et qu'il allait tuer _tout le monde_ dans le château, à part Merlin et Morgana.

Il ne se passa même pas un jour avant que des nouvelles, qui disaient que le propre serviteur du Prince était un sorcier et avait sauvé Morgana de sa cellule, n'arrivent aux oreilles de Mordred. Selon le nouveau druide qui apportait les nouvelles, Merlin et Morgana avaient disparu mais Uther était furieux et avait mis une immense prime sur leurs têtes.

 _Emrys_ , avait-il contacté Merlin. _Venez sur l'île, toi et Lady Morgana serez en sécurité ici._

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Il ne savait pas ce que Merlin allait faire et puis, quelques jours plus tard, une barque d'écume trouva son chemin dans les eaux brumeuses, et deux personnes y étaient assises.

Merlin, les yeux étincelants d'or en fusion, et Morgana, pâle mais soulagée, les regardaient.

Ils furent tous les deux accueillis par les druides et mis à l'aise.

Mordred serra Morgana fort dans ses bras, écoutant à moitié ses exclamations sur le fait qu'il avait grandi depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois et qu'il était devenu un beau jeune homme. Ce n'étaient pas que les mots de Morgana ne signifiaient rien pour lui, mais Mordred n'aurait vraiment pas pu prêter attention à quelque chose qui n'était pas Emrys, à cet instant.

Il… il semblait être exactement le même que dans les souvenirs de Mordred.

Morgana était toujours belle à en couper le souffle, mais on pouvait voir que l'âge l'avait touchée de ses mains froides.

Merlin, lui, semblait n'avoir pas vieilli d'un jour.

 _C'est bon de te revoir, Emrys._ Les yeux de Mordred rencontrèrent ceux d'Emrys qui le fixaient avec prudence. _C'est bien que tu sois là. Toi et Lady Morgana trouverez ici un foyer simple mais agréable._

Pendant un instant, il pensa que même face à lui Merlin ignorerait ses murmures dans son esprit, et puis le sorcier sourit et secoua la tête. « Est-ce que tu préfères parler mentalement ou bien est-ce que tu es trop paresseux pour utiliser ta bouche avec moi ? »

Mordred lutta pour ne pas rougir à la pensée de toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire à Merlin avec sa bouche, et il parvint à sembler naturel devant le double sens involontaire. _Nos mots sont privés, Emrys. Ils ne sont destinés qu'à toi et moi._

Merlin inclina légèrement la tête et l'observa pensivement avant de retourner son attention vers Morgana.

Mordred ne put s'empêcher d'avoir froid et de se sentir insignifiant quand Merlin passa les jours suivants à regarder Morgana, agissant plus comme son serviteur personnel que comme le grand sorcier qu'ils savaient qu'il était. L'aîné ne parlait presque pas à Mordred et semblait même _l'éviter_ ; Morgana semblait être tout ce qu'il voyait, tout ce dont il se préoccupait.

Ça énervait Mordred, et il faisait de son mieux pour donner au sorcier le même traitement, mais le druide perdit cette bataille bien avant qu'elle ne fasse que commencer, et il trouva un chemin vers Merlin par Morgana. Plus il se rapprochait de la femme, plus il était dans ses faveurs, plus il passait de temps avec Merlin… plus le sorcier le fascinait.

Et enfin, après ce qui avait paru comme une éternité à Mordred, Merlin laissa tomber sa garde près de lui et lui donna son tout premier sourire _vraiment sincère_.

Et c'était là que Mordred réalisa qu'il était tombé amoureux de Merlin. Peut-être était-ce né de ses sentiments possessifs de quand il était enfant, ou peut-être avait-il toujours été amoureux du sorcier. Il ne savait pas, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, non ?

Merlin était maintenant là, sur l'Île, avec lui, et c'était comme ça que marchait la destinée.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication dans l'esprit de Mordred.

Merlin était _destiné_ à être sien.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Cadmus a demandé ma bénédiction, il va demander la main de Morgana, » admit Merlin à Mordred alors qu'ils s'asseyaient ensemble, applaudissant la musique et riant alors que les gens s'amusaient en dansant autour du feu. « Je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_ il me demande ma bénédiction. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. »

« Morgana est ta pupille, Emrys. Tu la protèges énormément. » Mordred, maintenant âgé d'un an de plus, sourit à l'homme qui était maintenant de la même taille que lui. Il était sûr qu'en un an ou deux il dépasserait le sorcier, et ça le rendait plutôt fier. « Personne n'osera l'aborder pour l'épouser sans avoir eu ta bénédiction. »

« Oh, » cilla Merlin, surpris. « Je n'avais pas réalisé. »

« Pense-tu qu'elle acceptera l'offre ? » demanda Mordred, sans savoir s'il voulait que Cadmus épouse Morgana. Son regard alla vers l'homme qui regardait danser une Morgana au visage radieux, avec les autres femmes, tandis que le sien était pathétiquement épris.

« Non. » Merlin n'hésita pas et secoua la tête. « Elle appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, cœur et corps et âme. »

Mordred se retourna vers Merlin, fronçant les sourcils, confus. « Ah bon ? » Il plissa les eux. « Ce n'est pas le prince Pendragon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Grands dieux, non ! » Merlin pouffa de rire à cette idée et donna une tape dans le dos de Mordred. « Tu étais vraiment un enfant quand tu es venu à Camelot si tu as jamais pensé que ces deux-là pouvaient partager des sentiments qui n'étaient pas platoniques ! »

C'était un _non_ sans équivoque et Merlin se moquait ouvertement de lui, mais Mordred ne pouvait pas être en colère, pas quand Merlin laissait sa main là, sur son dos, en retournant regarder les danses.

Mordred sourit et se rapprocha légèrement du sorcier, plus que certain que Merlin n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait laissé sa main là, ou qu'ils étaient bien plus proches maintenant, ou que les gens les regardaient avec des regards entendus et approbateurs.

Son visage fut réjoui pendant toute la fête, et il parvint même à convaincre Merlin de se lever et de danser quelques danses avec les hommes. L'air autour de Merlin crépitait de magie dorée, et cependant c'étaient les lèvres de Merlin et le son de son rire qui fascinaient Mordred, qui le laissaient envoûté et complètement _sans défense_.

Ce fut dû au fait qu'il semblait incapable de détourner son regard de Merlin, de ne pas le _sentir_ magiquement, de ne pas remarquer le moindre de ses mouvements, que, lorsque tous étaient chancelants et ivres, Mordred remarqua que Merlin se tendait.

Les yeux du sorcier luisirent soudainement de doré et il se leva, s'éloignant avec hâte, le visage déterminé et plein d'espoir.

Mordred, confus et méfiant, suivit Merlin, le suivit jusqu'aux rives de l'Île des Druides, regardant l'eau que l'on ne pouvait traverser sans y être invité.

Merlin fit apparaître sa barque d'écume et traversa l'eau, et Mordred le suivit dans une des barques en bois enchanté dont son peuple se servait. Il resta caché dans le brouillard, suivant sa proie, jusqu'à ce que Merlin tombe sur deux étrangers dans le noir de la forêt, cachés sous des capes.

Les yeux de Mordred se plissèrent alors qu'il se préparait à invoquer son pouvoir si besoin était, et puis il y eut un cri et la plus petite des silhouettes se jeta sur Merlin et… _ils s'enlacèrent._

Le capuchon tomba, révélant une peau sombre et des boucles plus sombres encore, alors que la femme s'accrochait à Merlin et l'enlaçait avec force.

Merlin rendit son étreinte à la femme mais son regard était sur la silhouette plus grande encore dissimulée sous un capuchon. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, tous les deux ? Si Uther découvre… »

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de mon père. » La voix dont Mordred ne se rappelait que trop bien grondait et le capuchon fut abaissé pour révéler le Prince Arthur sous le clair de lune, regardant Merlin avec une joie et un soulagement intenses. « Comment vas-tu, Merlin ? »

« _Arthur,_ » murmura Merlin ; sa voix sonnait comme une prière.

Mordred eut un pas de recul devant l'adoration contenue dans ce simple mot.

« Comment va Morgana ? » demanda la femme en s'éloignant des bras de Merlin. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-ce que ses cauchemars continuent de la tourmenter ? »

« Elle va bien. Je me suis occupé d'elle du mieux que je pouvais, pour toi. » Merlin sourit tendrement à la femme, mais pas de la façon dont il avait souri à _Arthur_. « Si j'avais su que tu étais là, je l'aurais amenée avec moi. » Son sourire s'évanouit. « Tu lui as horriblement manqué, Gwen. »

« Elle m'a manqué aussi. » La voix de Gwen tremblait alors qu'elle essuyait ses yeux. « Mais je suis là maintenant, et je ne repars pas. »

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Gwen ! Si Uther le découvre, tu ne pourras plus jamais rentrer à Camelot… »

« Ma place est aux côtés de Morgana, » l'interrompit Gwen, déterminée. « Si j'avais su que tu étais un sorcier et que tu sauverais Morgana cette nuit-là, je t'aurais supplié de m'emmener avec vous. » Elle ferma étroitement les yeux. « S'il te plaît, je _dois_ être avec elle. »

Merlin la regarda, regarda Arthur, puis regarda Gwen de nouveau et acquiesça. « Je vais t'emmener à elle. »

Les yeux de Gwen s'ouvrirent grand et elle lui sourit en pleurant. « _Merci_ , Merlin. » Elle se tourna vers Arthur. « Et merci à _vous_ , Sire. Je, je vais attendre sur la rive. »

Mordred jeta un regard noir à son dos alors qu'elle donnait aux deux hommes la solitude qu'il avait espéré qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

Il y avait quelque chose, dans la manière dont ils se regardaient, qui le rendait glacé et d'une chaleur enflammée, en même temps.

Ni Merlin ni Arthur ne parlèrent, mais ils bougèrent d'un seul mouvement, leurs bouches se trouvant et leurs mains attrapant les vêtements, les cheveux. Leurs actions étaient désespérées et éperdues alors qu'Arthur poussait Merlin contre un arbre et commençait à murmurer des choses contre sa peau en lui mordillant avidement le cou.

Des mots comme 'je t'aime', 'tu me manques', 'je ne veux pas te quitter', et 'tu _es_ vraiment le pire serviteur que j'ai jamais eu'.

Merlin rit, et c'était un son étouffé par les larmes qui coulaient alors qu'il murmurait les mêmes mots en retour à Arthur, ajoutant un 'crétin' qui ressemblait bien trop à mot doux pour Mordred.

Le druide regarda leurs lèvres se rencontrer avec violence, leurs mains s'attraper, leurs pantalons se baisser, et le gémissement de gorge qu'eut Merlin lorsqu'Arthur entra en lui était une torture. Et cependant Mordred ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Il força ses yeux à ne se concentrer que sur Merlin, avidement, émerveillé des sons que faisait Merlin, des expressions de son visage, de la façon dont sa bouche s'ouvrait et qu'aucun son n'en sortait pourtant – et puis il laissa échapper le plus lascif des gémissements…

C'était fini presque aussi vite que ça avait commencé, les deux jouissant en criant dans la bouche de l'autre, en se tenant fermement sans vouloir se lâcher.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, Merlin blotti contre Arthur qui le tenait fermement, possessivement, le tenait comme Mordred aurait voulu le faire.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser, » murmura Arthur, la voix étouffée, affermissant sa prise sur l'homme pâle et fin. « Je ne veux pas partir, te quitter, je ne serai pas capable de supporter cette séparation plus longtemps, Merlin. »

Merlin ferma étroitement les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes alors qu'il se rapprochait encore plus de lui. « Quand tu seras roi, tu arrangeras ça, Arthur. Quand tu seras roi et que la magie ne sera plus bannie, je reviendrai, » promit-il en pressant un baiser sur le cœur d'Arthur. « Dès l'instant où la couronne sera posée sur ta tête, je reviendrai. Je te le jure sur ma vie. »

Mordred se glaça d'horreur alors que ces mots quittaient les lèvres de Merlin. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent en une haine horrible contre la seule personne qui pourrait emmener Merlin loin de lui, qui avait _toujours_ été entre lui et le sorcier.

« Je ferais de toi ma Reine, » fit serment Arthur.

 _Tu ne l'auras_ _ **jamais**_ _plus,_ se fit serment Mordred à lui-même, les yeux rougeoyant presque de colère.

« Et pourquoi pas un Conseiller ? » rit Merlin. « Je ne pense pas que Camelot soit prêt pour qu'un homme soit reine, du moins pas encore. Et tu _dois_ penser à tes héritiers. »

« Je me _moque_ de mes héritiers, » siffla Arthur. « Je prendrai comme héritier un membre de ma famille, ou un chevalier ou un seigneur qui s'en sera montré digne. Mais je ne me marierai _pas_ , Merlin, sauf si c'est _toi_. »

Merlin sourit tendrement et ferma les yeux. « Moi non plus, sauf si c'est _toi_. »

Incapable d'en entendre plus sans que sa fureur grandissante ne révèle sa présence, Mordred partit avec rage et resta loin de l'Île pendant tout un mois.

Il passa son temps dans la forêt, à communier avec la nature, à méditer, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il devait faire.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Merlin ne devait plus jamais être avec Arthur.

Il ne le permettrait pas.

Il ne _pouvait_ pas le permettre, il ne pouvait pas permettre que Merlin, sa magie, son _corps_ , soient pollués et corrompus par la _souillure des Pendragon._

Ce fut pendant son séjour dans les profondeurs de la forêt, pendant une méditation qui dura trois jours, que Mordred reçut la vision, reçut le savoir, et sut ce qui devait arriver.

Avec ce savoir il retourna sur l'Île et remarqua que pendant son absence, non seulement les druides avaient acceptés la douce et aimable Gwen, mais aussi qu'elle avait eu une cérémonie d'Union de Mains avec Morgana.

Il n'avait jamais vu la noble femme aussi heureuse qu'elle l'était maintenant que sa bien-aimée était à nouveau avec elle, et _sienne_ aux yeux des gens.

Et il sut, il _sut_ , qu'un jour il regarderait Merlin et que Merlin sourirait de ce sourire pour _lui_.

Il le _sut_.

Il y avait juste des choses qui devaient se produire avant ça.

« Nous étions inquiets pour toi, tu sais, » annonça Merlin alors qu'ils se tenaient sur la berge en regardant l'eau. « Tu as tout simplement disparu. Nous avons pensé que quelque chose t'était arrivé. »

 _Est-ce que tu t'es inquiété pour moi, Emrys_ ? Mordred ne prit pas la peine de parler. Il ne parlait presque plus verbalement à Merlin, préférant rappeler au sorcier la façon dont ils étaient liés même si Merlin ne parvenait pas à admettre _la nature_ réelle de leur lien. _Est-ce que ça te rendrait triste, si je te disais que quelque chose de mauvais m'est arrivé ?_

« Bien sûr ! » Merlin semblait surpris, blessé, et un peu offensé. « Tu es devenu un ami proche, Mordred. J'ai fini par m'attacher à toi. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. »

Mordred sourit. _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Emrys. Ce n'est pas mon destin de mourir d'une mort précoce, et je ne permettrai pas non plus que des choses mauvaises t'arrivent. Je te protégerai._

Même de Merlin lui-même.

Merlin lui lança un sourire amusé et confus. « Je ne suis pas une foutue _fille_ qui a besoin qu'on la défende, Mordred. Tu le sais. »

 _Je te protégerai_ , pressa Mordred, en voulant que Merlin sache que Mordred protégeait ce qui était à lui – ou ce qui _serait_ à lui dans le futur, avec du temps et de la patience et beaucoup de ruse de son côté.

Merlin sourit tendrement. _Je te crois._

Mordred lui rendit son sourire et il se demanda si Merlin avait réalisé que c'était la première fois, depuis qu'il avait sauvé Mordred à Camelot, qu'il lui répondait dans son esprit. _Je dois aller étudier_.

Merlin acquiesça, compréhensif. _Tu étudies beaucoup ces derniers temps. Tu te dédies entièrement à tes entraînements et à tes livres._ Il pencha la tête sur le côté. _Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ça ?_

 _J'ai trouvé la motivation dont j'avais besoin pour continuer._ Le laissant sur ces mots, Mordred se détourna et laissa Merlin regarder son dos avec curiosité.

Il ne pouvait pas dire à Merlin qu'il savait qu'Arthur serait bientôt couronné Roi de Camelot, ou qu'il savait que Merlin partirait pour rejoindre le roi dès que la couronne serait placée sur sa tête blonde.

Il ne pouvait pas dire à Merlin que les druides feraient un traité de paix avec Camelot, ou qu'il y serait envoyé en tant qu'Ambassadeur. Il ne pouvait même pas dire à Merlin que le dragon qu'il libérerait ne serait pas aussi bienveillant qu'il le semblerait.

Non, Mordred ne pouvait pas le dire à Merlin parce que le sorcier voudrait alors en savoir plus, savoir comment Mordred le savait, et le druide ne pourrait plus rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas parler à Merlin du futur, pas plus que du rôle qu'il aurait à jouer.

Alors Mordred raffermit ses épaules, raffermit sa _détermination_ , et se dirigea vers l'endroit où ses tuteurs l'attendaient pour lui enseigner tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, quelque part entre les pages d'anciens tomes et les mots de sagesses de ses ancêtres, il apprendra _comment_ tuer un roi.

* * *

NdT : Et voilà l'autre Mordred/Merlin que je voulais traduire... J'adore vraiment la vision qu'a l'auteur de leur relation ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

L'auteur m'a donné la permission de traduire d'autres de ses fics (du Merthur, cette fois), mais en attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;D

J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier celles qui m'ont laissé un mot sur mon autre traduction de _Merlin_ , et aussi **tardis sherlock** que je n'ai pas pu remercier par PM ;)


End file.
